


The Moment of Realization

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [73]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Rey knows what love is. She just didn’t know what it meant to bein love.Until she did.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	The Moment of Realization

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 3/27/20 prompt: Any day spent with you is my favorite day. So, today is my new favorite day.

Rey knew what love was.

Love was what got her through the day on Jakku, what made her wait for her parents, led her to the Resistance with BB-8 and Finn, let her fight for her family when all seemed lost.

But she didn’t know what it was to be _in love_.

Until she did.

It didn’t come on suddenly. It wasn’t something that was there one day when it hadn’t been before.

It was a culmination of moments.

It was Poe bantering with her in the cockpit of the Falcon.

It was when he brought her chocolate from a mission off-planet.

It was when he let BB-8 stay behind with her to make her feel less lonely.

It was when they raced across the planet in their x-wings, their howls of delight ringing through their earpieces.

It was when he held her after a nightmare, her body shaking, or when she came to him after his own.

It was in every moment that he made her laugh.

It was the realization that every moment with him was her favorite moment and that she never wanted it to end.

That’s when she realized what it meant to be in love.


End file.
